Dilema
by Dhita82
Summary: Chapter 4 is Up!/"Nek! Ibu! Bagaimana keadaan ibu nek! Ibuku nek!"/"Shion? Kenapa kau gemetar seperti itu?"/"Astaga sepupuku sayang tak tahukah kau bahwa ini masih terlalu pagi untuk bermesraan didepan umum?"/"Naruto, bisakah pulang sekolah nanti kau mengantarkanku ke rumah Sakura?"/"Astaga Sasuke! Kau tak mengecek handphonemu?"/"Sakura mungkin tak akan pulang hingga besok pagi"
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto selalu punya om MK alias Masashi Kishimoto**

**Dilema original punya aku seorang yaitu istri dari Uchiha Sasuke #digampar :v**

.

.

.

.

.

Aku dan Sasuke menikah bukanlah karena dasar cinta tetapi karena perjodohan. Dia tak pernah mencintaiku, tak pernah memandangku, tetapi bodohnya aku.

Aku mencintainya.

Mencintai orang yang tidak mencintaiku.

Aku berharap cintaku ini akan terjadi seperti di film-film atau sinetron-sinetron yang sering ibuku tonton. Tetapi, hey ini dunia nyata. Bukan dunia rekaan.

Dan selain itu, semua terjadi ketika Sasuke meminta izinku bukan tetapi memaksaku agar mengizinkan dia menikah dengan wanita lain.

Awalnya aku menolak, tetapi mau bagaimanapun dia seorang Uchiha yang memiliki ego selangit. Akhirnya aku menyerah, aku mengizinkannya. Tetapi aku tak menduga, bahwa yang menjadi istri baru Sasuke adalah dia.

.

.

.

"Tapi bu sekolah disana terlalu mahal, aku tidak mau merepotkan ibu dan ayah."

"Ibu dan ayah mengerti, tetapi ini demi kebaikanmu Sakura~"

"Tapi buu—"

"Ibu dan ayah mau kau menjadi orang jika besar nanti, tidak seperti ayah dan ibu. Hanya seorang buruh pabrik yang gajinya pas-pasan."

"Tapi—"

"Ayolah Sakura sayang~ ibu dan ayah percaya kau mempunyai potensi yang bagus. Kau cerdas, sangat disayangkan kalau kau tidak bersekolah disana."

"Aku tau itu bu, tetapi bukankah lebih baik uang hasil kerja ayah dan ibu selama ini ditabung untuk masa tua kalian nanti. Kalau aku—"

"Semua orang tua mau yang terbaik untuk anaknya sayang~"

"Tetapi bu aku tidak mau merepotkan kalian~"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kalau kau tidak mau merepotkan kami berdua dapatkan beasiswa disana, bersekolah disana dengan baik, jangan membuat masalah, lulus dengan nilai bagus, dan menjadi orang ketika kau sudah besar nanti. Bagaimana?"

"Banyak sekali~"

"Habis, tadi ibu tawarkan satu hal kau terus berkelit."

"Tetapi dua tawaran ibu mempunyai tujuan yang sama."

"Tentu, setiap orang tua ingin yang terbaik untuk anaknya."

"Baiklah~"

"Nah begitu dong dari tadi, oh ya cepat habiskan sarapanmu. Ibu juga akan segera berangkat kerja, ayahmu mungkin sebentar lagi akan pulang."

"_Ha'i_,"

Aku menghabiskan sarapanku, setelah menghabiskan sarapanku aku mengambil tas sekolahku. Ketika aku ingin beranjak pergi, ibuku memanggilku. "Sakura tunggu~"

"Ada apa bu?" aku melihat kearahnya, dan ibuku membawa beberapa lembar kertas yang di letakkan pada sebuah map transparan sepertinya itu penting.

"Itu untuk apa bu?" aku melirik kearah benda yang ibu bawa.

"Oh ini, ini adalah hasil nilaimu saat kau SMP. Ibu sudah menyiapkan semuanya. Ibu juga sudah mendaftarkanmu, sekarang kau kesana dan berikan ini pada kepala sekolahnya."

"Hasil nilai? Mendaftarkan? Kepala sekolah? Jadi ibu sudah merencanakan ini dari dulu?" seruku tak terima. Jelas saja, aku memang senang bisa bersekolah di tempat elit itu, tetapi hey ini tidak adil.

"Aa, kau salah. Bukan ibu tetapi ibu dan ayah sudah merencanakan dari dulu."

"Apa?" entah bagaimana expresiku saat ini. Ibu mendekatiku, dan menyerahkan dokumen itu padaku.

"Sudah sudah, _shock_nya nanti saja. Sekarang kau cepat berangkat, nanti kau terlambat." Ibu mendorongku keluar pintu, aku berjalan tetapi masih memikirkan perkataan ibu. Mengapa aku jadi telat mikir seperti ini? Tetapi ketika aku mencapai pagar kayu rumahku, aku teringat dan segera berbalik. Tetapi karena teriakan ibu aku tidak jadi memberi ucapan yang akan aku ungkapkan.

.

.

"Sakura ini sudah jam tujuh cepat berangkat!"

"Iya bu!"

.

Dan kehidupan rumit yang sekarang aku jalani, terjadi dimulai saat kehidupanku saat SMA.

.

.

.

"Jadi siapa namamu?" tanya penjaga sekolah itu.

"Haruno Sakura."

"Kenapa kau disini? Ini SMA bukan SMP." Ia memperhatikanku dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kakiku. Ya aku tau itu kakek tua, begini-begini aku juga masih bisa melihat normal di gerbang itu yang bertuliskan SMA Konoha. -_-

"Saya tau itu pak penjaga sekolah. Tetapi saya kesini ingin memberikan ini pada kepala sekolah." Aku menunjukkan dokeumen yang tertata rapi itu. Pak tua itu mengambilnya dan melihat-lihatnya, ia sedikit tersenyum ketika melihat dokumen-dokumen itu.

"Nilaimu lumayan juga, jadi tujuanmu kesini dengan seragam SMP dan membawa berkas-berkas nilaimu saat SMP apa?" ia memberikan berkas-berkas itu lagi padaku. Aku mendekap dokumen-dokumen itu didadaku.

"Saya ingin mendapatkan beasiswa disekolah ini. Ibu saya sudah mendaftarkan saya minggu lalu, jadi saya kesini hanya memberikan ini sebagai tanda buktinya saja." Aku memperhatikan pak tua itu, dia sudah tua terlihat dari uban-uban yang sudah mulai bermunculan dirambut hitamnya dan juga kulitnya yang sedikit keriput. Kenapa dia tak pensiun dan tinggal bersama anak-anaknya saja yaa?

"Tunggu disini sebentar,"

Pak tua itu memasuki area sekolah. Aku sedikit mengintip dari celah-celah pintu pagar yang ditutup, dia berjalan menuju arah timur, tepatnya kearah belakang sekolah dan setelah itu menghilang. Mata emeraldku menyapu semua padangan tampak depan SMA Konoha.

Memang benar-benar sekolah elit.

Depannya saja seluas ini, apa lagi didalamnya. Pantas ibu terus memaksaku untuk sekolah disini. Ketika aku tengah melihat-lihat dari celah pagar, seseorang yang entah siapa itu berdehem dibelakangku. Aku segera berdiri tegak dan menunduk.

"_Gomenasai_!"

Aku membungkukkan badanku sedalam-dalamnya. Aku beranikan untuk membuka mata, dan yang pertama aku lihat adalah sepatu hitam yang sedikit kusam. Kusama? Masa iya anak SMA Konoha sepatunya kusam? Bukannya meremehkan tetapi apa kalian tidak tau kalau mayoritas anak SMA Konoha adalah anak-anak yang mempunyai kantong tebal terkecuali aku.

"Tak usah sesopan itu padaku Sakura, boleh ku panggil begitu?"

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku, mata emeraldku melebar ternyata orang yang berdehem dibelakangku tadi adalah pak penjaga sekolah. Tapi dari mana ia lewat? Kalaupun ia lewat seharusnya aku melihatnya, iya kan? Atau jangan-jangan—

"Disana terdapat pintu yang kulewati, karena aku sudah tua jadi aku malas membuang energiku yang sudah sedikit menjadi semakin sedikit untuk melewati lapangan seluas itu." Jelasnya. Pak tua itu menunjukkan pintu yang ia jelaskan.

"O-oh, maafkan saya pak. Saya kira pak penjaga—"

"Jangan panggil seperti itu, kesannya saya tua sekali. Panggil saja saya Hashirama." Pak penjaga sekolah yang kuketahui namanya Hashirama itu tersenyum. Melihat sosknya aku jadi teringat akan kakekku yang telah lama meninggal.

"Sakura mengapa melamun?" aku sedikit tersentak ketika Hashirama-jiisan menyentuh pundakku.

"Eh? Maaf pak penj— maksudku Hashirama-_jiisan_."

"Tak apa, oh ya sebelum kau keruangan kepala sekolah lebih baik kau ganti rokmu dengan ini. Aku takut kau nanti dijahili oleh anak-anak nakal disana." Kakek itu memberikanku sebuah rok yang beruliskan dipojok bawahnya SMA Konoha dan lambangnya, aku hanya memperhatikan rok yang terlihat lusuh itu.

"Ini memang bukan rok baru, tetapi setidaknya ini masih layak pakai. Tetapi kalau kau tidak mau pakai ya tidak apa-apa~" aku segera sadar dan mengambil rok itu. Aku tak ingin membuat orang didekatku kecewa.

"Ah! Tidak kok kek, ini roknya masih bagus. Baiklah akan kupakai tetapi memangnya tidak apa-apa?" aku sedikit khawatir, karena aku anak baru disini. Dan aku ingin bertemu dengan kepala sekolah yang notabene adalah guru tertinggi disini.

"Tidak apa-apa, kalau kau pakai rok SMPmu kau pasti akan dijahili. Pakai saja rokmu _double_, nanti ketika diruangan kepala sekolah kau copot rok SMA Konoha ini. Dan bilang saja yang menyuruhmu adalah aku." Hee? Memangnya kakek siapa? Memangnya kepala sekolah ini akan begitu saja menuruti perkataanmu? Oh ayolah bukan maksudku meremehkan tetapi ini, ya sudahlah kupakai saja.

"Baiklah," aku menuruti permintaan kakek Hashirama ini, entah kesan pertama apa yang akan keluar dari mulut kepala sekolah nanti ketika pertama kali melihatku.

.

.

.

Aku segera masuk kedalam SMA Konoha, tampak depan saja sudah luas sebegininya apalagi didalamnya? Demi ibuku yang mengandungku sembilan bulan, ini jika aku bersekolah disin dan jika aku kena hukuman disuruh mengelilingi satu lapangan maka mungkin satu menitpun akan terasa melelahkan.

Bagaimana tidak, baru aku masuk kegedung utama. Disisi kanan terdapat lapangan softball, disisi kiri terdapat lapangan sepak bola. Dan ditengah tengah yang luas sekali ini lapangan aula untuk upacara. Belum lagi gedung itu, itu adalah gedung olahraga basket. Disebelah sana gedung tempat untuk berenang. Disebelah sana lagi gedung teater.

Astaga!

Oke, memang aku pernah membaca sebuah artikel yang mengenai SMA Konoha, tetapi aku tak menyangka akan seluas ini sekolahnyaaa!

Rasanya aku ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Tetapi murid-murid yang lain tengah belajar, yang ada nanti aku akan dihajar oleh mereka.

Aku segera menuju keruangan kepala sekolah yang sudah ditunjukkan oleh kakek penjaga sekolah itu. Tetapi ditengah perjalanan menuju ruangan kepala sekolah aku berpas-pasan dengan beberapa murid yang baru saja keluar dari kelasnya.

Sepertinya—bukan tetapi memang mereka anak orang kaya.

Terlihat dari apa yang mereka pegang dan apa yang mereka pakai. Aku menunduk dan hendak melewati mereka namun salah satu dari mereka seperti memanggilku.

"Oi kau yang memakai rok lusuh!" aku diam ditempat dan hendak mengacuhkan mereka namun lagi dan lagi kata kasar itu keluar.

"Kau tuli hah?! Aku bilang kemari!"

"Tapi Karin tadi kau tidak bilang kemari,"

"Ish kau ini! Sudahlah disini aku yang berkuasa, atau kau mau tidak menjadi temanku Shion?" aku berbalik dan mendekati dua orang berambut merah maroon dan pirang sedikit pucat itu.

"Ada apa?" aku memberanikan diri melihat mereka berdua. Dan mereka berdua melihatku dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Kau benar anak SMA ini? Kok aku tak pernah melihatmu?" gadis yang bernama Karin –aku mengetahui karena ada nametag dibajunya.

"Aku anak baru,"

"Ohh~ anak baru, tetapi kok kamu kaya anak SMP yaa?" Orang ini punya indra keberapa sih, tau aja aku masih anak SMP,

"Dan lagi badanmu kecil tidak terlalu tinggi dan dadamu rata." Jleb rasanya, oh Sakura sabarkan dirimu ini.

"Dan lagi rokmu—" aku segera menepis tangannya yang hendak memegang rokku. Jika sampai ketahuan apa yang ditakutkan oleh kakek akan terjadi. Tuhan! Aku tak mau menjadi bahan bullyan di SMA ini. Aku hanya ingin menjadi anak normal.

Setelah menepis tangan putih Karin aku segera berlari menuju ruangan kepala sekolah. Dan dari kejauahan aku mendengar makian Karin yang ditujukan padaku.

"Ah! Kukuku yang cantik! Dasar anak baru tak tau diri!"

.

.

.

Tok Tok Tok

"Masuk!" Aku memasuki ruangan yang bertuliskan kepala sekolah itu. Suara pintu berdecit terdengar, terlihat seorang wanita paruh baya duduk disana. Name tag dimejanya bertuliskan Senju Tsunade. Ya dialah kepala sekolah SMA Konoha.

Tsunade melepaskan kacamatanya dan menaruh pulpen yang sedari ia pakai untuk menandatangani beberapa berkas. Aku segera menutup pintu coklat yang berukiran mahal itu. Aku segera mencopot rok lusuh yang diberikan oleh kakek penjaga sekolah tadi.

"Kenapa kau melepas rokmu disini hah?!" dan betul saja dugaanku, reaksi yang dikeluarkan oleh kepala sekolah. Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaan atau mungkin lebih bisa disebut bentakan dari kepala sekolah itu, aku terlebih dahulu melipat rok tersebut dan menaruh didalam tasku.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku, aku mendengar suara derapan sepatu hak tinggi mendekatiku. Dan ketika itu aku mendongak betapa terkejutnya aku ketika seorang Senju Tsunade telah dihadapanku. Hampir saja jantungku mau copot dari tempatnya.

"Kemarikan rok itu!" Tangan lentik kepala sekolah cantik itu mengulur didepan wajahku, takut-takut aku mengeluarkan rok itu dan memberikan padanya. Ia melihat rok lusuh itu, namun membolak baliknya layaknya seorang ibu-ibu yang sedang memilah baju.

"Dari mana kau dapatkan rok ini? Dan siapa kau, aku tak pernah melihatmu?" tanyanya.

"Ano pertama-tama _gomennasai_!" aku membungkukkan badanku sedalam-dalamnya bahkan sampai rambut panjangku hampir terkena sepatu hak tinggi kepala sekolah itu.

"_Are_?"

"_Gomenasai_! Saya Haruno Sakura, saya ingin memberikan berkas ini. Ini adalah hasil nilai saya yang diperlukan untuk murid beasiswa. Dan saya memakai rok itu karena kakek penjaga sekolah khawatir jika saya akan dijahili oleh anak-anak." Aku menyerahkan dokumen yang sedari tadi ku dekap. Tentunya aku masih dalam keadaan membungkuk. Tapi lama-lama sakit juga membungkuk lama-lama.

Aku rasa ia mengambil dokumen yang kuberi. Setelah itu ia mengintrupsiku untuk tidak membungkuk seperti itu. Dia berjalan menuju kursinya dengan kedua tangan yang membawa rok dan dokumen. Aku disuruh duduk didepan mejanya. Dan aku menurutinya.

Wanita paruh baya itu memeriksa lembaran dokumen itu, ia sedikit tersenyum dan entah mengapa akupun ikut tersenyum. Ia menutup lembaran dokumen itu dan menatapku dalam. "Kau Haruno Sakura dari SMP Konoha?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Yang memenangkan lomba Olimpiade Sains tingkat Nasional?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Juara pertama dalam Turnamen Bola Basket Putri Nasional?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Haruno Sakura yang memenangkan semua bidang akademik maupun non akademik di SMP Konoha?"

Aku mengangguk kikuk karena menurutku itu sangat memalukan. Bukan. Bukan begitu tetapi aku merasa aku tak pantas mendapatkan itu. "T-tapi tidak semua cabang aku menangkan,"

"Ya sudah itu tidak penting, kau diterima di SMA Konoha. Mulai sekarang kau bisa bersdekolah!"

"Hah?!"

"Kenapa expresimu begitu? Kau harusnya senang karena dapat beasiswa disini. Karena jarang sekali anak-anak yang mendapatkan beasiswa disini." Ya karena disini tempat anak yang ber-uang, sedangkan murid beasiswa adalah anak yang ber-utang. Nasib sialku akan dimulai dari hari ini sepertinya.

"Ya,"

"Hah kau ini, Shizune!" serunya.

"_Ha'i_ ada apa Tsunade-_sama_?"

"Siapkan seragam dan semua peralatan sekolah untuk Haruno Sakura. Dia adalah murid beasiswa baru disini."

"_Ha'i_ Tsunade-_sama_, baiklah Haruno-_san_ mari ikuti saya!" Aku beranjak pergi namun sebelum pergi aku membungkukkan badan ke Tsunade-sama. Aku mengikuti Shizune-_san_. Sepertinya dia masih jauh lebih muda dibanding kepala sekolah. Dan aku bisa tebak dia adalah asisten dari kepala sekolah.

Ketika aku menutup pintu, ternyata tali sepatuku lepas dan aku meminta Shizune-_san_ untuk menungguku sebentar. "Ano _gomenasai _Shizune-_san_, tali sepatuku lepas bisa tunggu sebentar?"

"_Ha'i _silahkan ikat tali sepatumu dulu Haruno-_san_."

Aku membungkuk dan menali tali sepatuku tetapi sama-samar atau sangat jelas ya? Kalau aku mendengar teriakan kepala sekolah yang memanggil kepala sekolah dengan sebutan kakek. Dan mengungkit-ungkit masalah rok. Tunggu yang mengambil rok itukan kakek penjaga sekolah. Tunggu kakek? Berarti penjaga sekolah tadi?

.

.

.

"Kakek! Kenapa kau mengambil rokku yang ada digudang **LAGI?!**"

.

.

.

To be Continue

A/N

Bwahahaha aku kembali lagi dengan fanfic multichapter **LAGI!** Okeh ini keterlaluan Author! Yang Sahabat spesial sama Just You Know aja belum dilanjutin! #ditendang gomen-gomen itu dalam tahap pengerjaan (^^)

Oh ya ini baru awal kehidupan Sakura di SMA. Nanti bakal ada kehidupan Sakura saat berumah tangga dengan suami tercintaku UCHIHA SASUKE (^.^) #Kaburr

Mind to Review?

Uchiha Dita Fullbuster


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto selalu punya Masashi Kishimoto. Sedangkan aku hanya meminjam karakternyaa~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Anak-anak kalian kedatangan murid baru. Haruno-_san_ silahkan masuk!" aku memasuki kelas baruku, bisa dilihat perbedaan antara aku dan mereka. Mereka menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Tetapi dua orang gadis tampaknya sedikit terkejut karena kedatangan aku terdengar dari pekikan mereka berdua.

"KARIN!"/"SHION!" Ucap mereka berbarengan. "KAU?!" Tambah mereka lagi. Aku yang melihat merekapun sedikit terkejut, karena aku tak percaya akan satu kelas dengan mereka.

"Jangan berisik Karin! Shion! Ini didalam kelas bukan didalam bar!" guru yang kuketahui bernama Anko itu menunjuk Karin dan Shion yang duduk bersampingan. Mereka berduapun kembali duduk dengan raut tidak suka.

Oke aku mulai khawatir dengan mereka berdua, apalagi mereka berdua melihat kearahku dengan tampang yang tidak bersahabat. "Haruno silahkan perkenalkan dirimu."

Tarik nafas.

Buang.

Tarik nafas

Buang.

Fyuuh~ aku pasti bisa!

"_Hajimemashite. Watashi wa_ Haruno Sakura _desu_. Saya pindahan dari SMP Konoha. _Yoroshiku_!" aku ber_ojigi_ lumayan lama setelah itu aku tegak kembali. Setelah dipersilahkan duduk oleh Anko-_sensei _akupun mencari tempat duduk kosong.

Ternyata ada dua bangku kosong dipojok belakang. Aku berjalan menuju dua bangku kosong itu. Baru menaruh tas dibangku pertama aku sudah diancam oleh seorang laki-laki berambut _spike_.

"Hei jangan duduk disitu. Itu tempat Teme! Carilah tempat duduk lain!" Sabar Sakura~ sabar~

Aku tak mau mencari masalah, ya sudah aku lebih baik mengalah. "_Gomenasai_~"

.

.

.

"Itu yang namanya Haruno Sakura?"

"Iya! Iya! Dia kemarin ingin duduk ditempat Sasuke-_kun_ tetapi langsung diusir oleh Naruto."

"Serius?"

"Beneran!"

"Ish! Gatel banget sih jadi cewek. Udah anak beasiswa, main duduk ditempat duduk Sasuke-_kun_. Dan kemarin yang gue denger katanya waktu dia pertama kali masuk, dia matahin kukunya Karin!"

"Masa?"

"Iya! Tanya sama Karin kalo kamu enggak percaya!"

Sabar Sakura~

Ingat ibu dan ayah Sakura. Kau harus kuat menjalani ini! Ya seperti inilah hari keduaku saat di SMA Konoha. Andai aku lupa dengan harapan ayah dan ibu, aku lebih memilih sekolah di SMA yang biasa-biasa saja. Dari pada harus sekolah ditempat yang elit seperti ini tetapi harus di_buly_.

Hey. Aku juga manusia yang mempunyai batas kesabaran. Baru dua hari aku bersekolah disini bagaimana setahun kedepan. Dan lagi gadis-gadis itu yang menggosipkan aku dengan yang namanya siapa itu sakey? Saskey atau apalah itu aku lupa!

Melihat wujud nyatanya saja aku belum pernah, kenapa aku digosipkan dengan dia? Memangnya dia setampan apa sih? Apakah tampanan dia dari pada Justin Bieber? Apakah manisan dia dari pada buah-buahan yang kusukai? Apakah lucuan dia dari pada boneka _teddy bear_ yang kupunya dikasur kamarku?

Ayolah apakah dia sebegitunya sampai dipuja dan dipuji oleh hampir atau bahkan seluruh SMA Konoha ini? Biarkanlah itu semua terjadi. Aku tak mau membuat masalah, lagian juga aku sudah berjanji dengan ibu untuk lulus tanpa membuat satupun masalah.

Aku berjalan tertunduk, mengabaikan tatapan-tatapan sinis ataupun tidak suka itu padaku. Aku menuju kelasku 3-1 yang berada dilantai tiga. Rasanya capek juga kalau harus naik turun tangga hanya untuk kekantin.

Ngomong-ngomong, aku dari SMP sudah mendapatkan beasiswa itu dikarenakan salah satu guruku yang bernama Kurenai-_sensei._ Dia sangat cantik dan juga baik. Dia menawarkan beasiswa padaku dan akhirnya aku hanya menempuh jarak SMP hanya dua tahun setelah itu aku lulus dengan nilai yang lumayan membanggakan.

Saat mau memasuki tahun ajaran baru, aku masuk di SMA yang biasa-biasa saja. Tetapi karena biaya untuk sekolah dan kehidupan antara aku ayah dan ibu tidak tercukupi kami harus terlilit hutang. Untuk membantu orang tuaku, aku berhenti dari sekolah.

Aku bekerja _full time_. Dan itu tanpa sepengetahuan mereka. Satu tahun aku jalani kehidupanku ini. Namun bangkai yang disembunyikan baunya pasti akan tercium juga. Aku ketahuan oleh ayah dan ibuku saat aku sedang bekerja.

Karena mereka curiga karena setiap aku pulang sekolah selalu saja kecapean. Ayah dan ibu kala itu terlihat marah besar kepadaku. Karena aku tak menjalankan kewajibanku sebagai anak dengan baik. Tetapikan niatku hanya membantu mereka.

Uang gajiku yang selama ini aku simpan akhirnya aku berikan pada mereka. Memang jumlahnya tak terlalu banyak tetapi setidaknya lumayan untuk membayar hutang keluargaku.

"Ehh! Stop disana anak baru." Aku melihat Karin dan Shion dihadapanku. Haduh kalian maunya apa sih? Jangan mentang-mentang kalian kaya, lalu dengan seenaknya kalian menyuruh orang. Mereka berdua mendekati aku. Sial kenapa jantungku berdebar.

Bukan berarti aku menyukai mereka berdua yaa!

Oke aku akui mereka lebih atau sangat lebih cantik dari pada aku, oke ini sudah mulai bahaya. Mereka berdua mulai melihat-lihatku dari atas dari bawah. Aku mau diapakan oleh mereka Tuhan? Bantu aku!

.

.

.

"Haruno Sakura?" aku menangguk kaku, aku dibawa oleh Karin dan Shion ruangan UKS. Entah apa maksud mereka kesini.

"Oke, kita enggak bermaksud macem-macem sama kamu. Tapi—" Tapi? Tapi apa? Aku merasakan firasat buruk dengan kalimat selanjutnya.

"Karena kamu udah matahin kuku aku, jadi kamu harus gantiin." Tuhkan! "Dengan uang!" tambahnya. Sial! Aku tak punya uang nona berkacamata. Untuk makan saja aku pas-pasan. Apalagi untuk mengganti perawatan kukumu.

"Karin sayang~ kau lupa dia kan murid beasiswa mana mungkin dia punya uang."

"Ups, aku lupa kamukan orang miskin yaa? jadi enggak bisa gantiin pakai uang?" sial mereka mengejekku, hey nona-nona tau kalian orang ber-uang tapi bisakah kalian tidak merendahkan orang sepertiku. Begini-begini aku mempunyai harga diri.

"Uh~ jangan melototiku seperti itu dong, aku takut jadinya~" jangan sok bergaya sok penakut seperti itu nona, andai aku bukan murid beasiswa aku akan mecakar kulit mulusmu itu dengan kukuku. Gadis yang kuketahui bernama Karin itu mendekati aku dan mencengkram mulutku. Sial sakit tau!

"Heh anak baru~ dengar ini baik-baik mulai sekarang, kamu harus jadi pembantu kita berdua. Baik itu jam pelajaran, jam istirahat ataupun jam pulang sekolah mengerti?" aku mencoba melawan Karin tetapi tanganku dipegang erat oleh gadis pirang yang bernama Shion itu.

"Kau berani melawanku? Oke kalau kau berani melawanku." Karin melepaskan cengkramannya pada wajahku, ia juga mengisyaratkan Shion untuk melepaskan pengangan tangannya pada lenganku. Aku mengusap pergelangan lenganku, sial kenapa sakit sekali?

Mereka berdua bersidekap dada dihadapanku, mau bergaya menjadi model nona-nona? Ayolah ini diruangan UKS bukan ruang pentas untuk model.

"Aku hanya mengingatkan saja, kau itukan murid beasiswa~ jadi jangan pernah membuat masalah, sekali kena masalah, maka yang dipertaruhkan adalah beasiswamu itu. Aku bisa saja membuat sesuatu masalah denganmu secara aku ini—"

"Oke aku mau jadi pembantumu asalkan jangan libatkan aku dalam masalahmu dan ini hanya berlaku saat sekolah saja." Sial, aku jadi harus megikuti kata-katanya. Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku sudah berjanji dengan ibu untuk tidak membuat masalah dan lulus dengan nilai bagus. Uh~ rasanya aku menyesal karena bersekolah disini.

Karin tersenyum mendengar pengungkapanku, "nah~ anak yang baik. Ya sudah sekarang ayo kita kekelas!"

Mau tak mau aku mengikutinya dari belakang, tabahkanlah hatiku Tuhan! Kenapa kehidupan SMA ku seperti ini?

.

.

.

"Sakura belikan aku _takoyaki_!"

"Sakura tolong belikan aku _tempura_ yaa!"

"Sakura bersihkan mejaku!"

"Sakura gantikan piketku hari ini!"

"Sakura kerjakan pekerjaan rumahku!'

"Sakura!"

"Sakura!"

"Sakura!"

"Sakura!" Hah? Aku terbangun dari tidurku, sial aku ketiduran didalam kelas. Hari sudah petang lagi. Aku harus segera pulang. Seharian ini aku merasa lumayan capek, aku terus-terusan disuruh ini itu oleh Karin dan Shion.

Aku membereskan bukuku yang berserakan dimeja, aku memasukkannya kedalam kusangka aku tertidur dikelas hampir kurang lebih satu jam. Semoga saja ayah tak memarahiku karena aku pulang agak malam.

Aku keluar dari kelas dan berjalan menuju keluar gerbang. Ketika aku ingin menutup gerbang, Karin dan Shion berada disana. Eh? Kenapa mereka belum pulang? Apa mereka akan menyuruhku lagi? Hey! Kan perjanjiannya hanya saat jam sekolah. Dan ini sudah diluar jam sekolah.

"Cepat masuk! Kami sudah lama menunggu kamu tau!" Shion meneriakiku dari dalam mobil, apa dia bilang? Suruh masuk? Memangnya aku mau dibawa kemana? Dan dia bilang mereka menungguku? Ada apa?

"Cepat masuk Sakura!" Aku segera tersadar dan segera masuk kedalam mobil dibangku penumpang tepatnya. "Kalian menungguku?" aku bertanya pada mereka berdua, tetapi hanya dijawab dengan gumaman semata. Nona-nona cantik aku membutuhkan jawaban iya atau tidak bukan gumaman tidak jelas seperti itu.

"Untuk apa kalian menungguku?" tanyaku sekali lagi,

"Tentu untuk mengantarkanmu pulang Sakura~" Jawab Shion, ha? Aku tak salah dengarkan? Barusan beberapa jam yang lalu kalian menyuruhku ini itu dengan seenak jidat kalian. Sekarang kalian ingin mengantarku pulang? Kalian kerasukan malaikat mana?

"Eh? Mengantarkanku pulang?" aku melihat Karin dan Shion menganggukkan kepalanya. Aku masih bingung deh.

"Kamu pasti bingung kenapa kita menjadi baikkan?" tanya Karin lalu aku mengangguk cepat, lebih tepatnya mengapa kalian berubah menjadi sangat baik padaku?

"Aku tidak sejahat yang kau kira Sakura, ini hanya sebagai balasan kau bolak-balik dari kelas kekantin hanya untuk membelikan kami makanan. Yah~ hitung-hitung amal dengan murid beasiswa sepertimu." Ck! Bilang saja kau tak tega padaku, jangan berlagak sok dermawan nona cantik. Hah~ tapi beruntung juga sih, jadi aku tak usah membayar bus untuk pulang.

"Oh ya dimana rumahmu?" tanyanya,

"Rumahku kearah sana," aku menunjuk arah yang berlawanan dari yang kami lewati. Tiba-tiba mobil yang aku tumpangin berhenti mendadak. Sial aku jadi terjungkal kedepan, "Kalian kenapa sih berhenti mendadak seperti it— eh?"

"Kenapa kau tak bilang dari tadi kalau rumahmu berlawanan dengan arah rumah kami?!" Karin dan Shion menatapku horor. Sial, meneguk ludahku sendiripun sulit rasanya, mengapa jadi mencekam ya suasananya?

"Kalian tidak bertanya padaku~"

.

.

.

"Ya sudah sana pergi, hush~ hush~" Karin pergi tanpa melihat kearahku, sedangkan Shion melambaikan tangannya. Aku hanya menatap mereka sampai mereka dengan mobilnya itu pergi, aku segera masuk ke rumah sederhanaku. Fyuh~ rasanya capek sekali, padahal ini baru hari kedua apalagi hari selanjutnya?

Aku melepas sepatu sekolahku, dan kutaruh dirak sepatu. "_Tadaima_~"

"_Okeri_~" Aku melihat ibu tengah memasak didapur, tumben ibu pulang cepat. "Bu kok tumben pulang cepat?"

Aku sekarang berada disampingnya, harum aroma masakan tercium kehidungku. Aku sedikit mencicipinya dengan sendok yang barusan ku ambil. Enak~

"Memangnya salah kalau ibu pulang cepat? Oh ya Sakura tolong bangunkan ayahmu, sudah mau malam. Dia harus bekerja, dari tadi pagi tidur saja kerjaannya." Aku melengos pergi meninggalkan ibu didapur dan memanggil ayah yang sedang tertidur dikamarnya.

Aku berjalan menuju kamar ayah, kadang aku rindu sekali dengan ayah dan ibu, mereka selalu seperti ini. Ayah, berangkat malam pulang pagi. Sedangkan ibu, berangkat pagi pulang malam. Kami bertatap muka bahkan mengobrolpun jarang.

"Ayah~ ayo makan malam!"

".." Tak ada jawaban, huft~ ayah mulai lagi deh. Aku membuka pintu kamar orang tuaku. Kulihat ayahku sedang tidur dikasur yang tak begitu empuk itu. Aku tersenyum.

"Ayaah~ jangan pura-pura tertidur deh, nanti ibu marah loh~" Aku lihat ayah sedikit menggeliat, tuhkan benar dugaanku ayah pasti pura-pura. Ayah~ ayah~ aktingmu payah sekali.

"Ayo ayah~ nanti ibu marah~" aku menarik tangan ayah yang masih berpura-pura tertidur itu. Ayolah ayah aku sudah tau kelakuanmu kalau ibu pulang cepat. Ya ayah selalu seperti ini kalau ibu pulang cepat, bermanja-manja dengannya. Dan itu sedikit membuatku kesal karena kalau ayah bermanja-manja pasti ibu akan mengomelinya, dan itu membuatku pusing.

"_Ha'i ha'i_ kau memang selalu tau kalau ayahmu ini sudah bangun Sakura~" ayah duduk ditempat tidur, aku melihatnya, lihatkan sekarang. Ayah sebenarnya sudah mandi dan bersiap untuk bekerja. Lihat saja dia sudah memakai seragam kerjanya.

"Ya sudah ayo~ aku sudah lapar, masakan ibu terlalu menggoda perutku."

"Ya iya~ tapi kenapa kau baru pulang Saku?"

"Oh emm— tadi ada pelajaran tambahan yah jadi Saku pulang telat."

"Oh," Maaf ya yah~ aku berbohong. Habis kalau aku tak berbohong pasti ayah akan terus bertanya dan bertanya, dan lama kelamaan aku tak akn makan malam. Aku menggandeng ayah keruang makan. Sial perutku sudah keroncongan.

"Ayo makan, ibu sudah siapkan semuanya."

"_Haa'i_!" ujar aku dan ayah bersamaan. Aku dan ayah duduk dikursi sedangkan ibu masih harus mempersiapkan nasi kami berdua. Hah~ rasanya aku tak mau melewatkan jam makan malam kalau seperti ini terus. Biasanya akulah yang berada diposisi ibu.

Kalau makan malam aku hanya berdua dengan ayah, makan pagi hanya berdua dengan ibu. Jadi bisa dibilang jatah waktu berkumpul bersama sangat jarang.

"Sakura setelah kamu mandi, antarkan ibu ke luar yaa~"

"Eh? Memangnya ibu mau kemana?"

"Ibu mau belanja bulanan. Belanjaan kita sudah habis~"

"Oh oke!" aku menghabiskan makananku dan segera berlari menuju kamar mandi. Didalam kamar mandi aku mendengar suara motor ayah yang hendak berangkat. Hah~ hati-hati dijalan ya ayah~

.

.

.

"Sakura biar belanja kita cepat. Ibu kebagian sayuran, kamu kebagian sabun yaa~"

"Oke bu!" sekarang aku dan ibu tengah berada disalah satu supermarket. Aku berjalan menuju bagian sabun. Aku mendorong kereta dorongku, berkeliling mencari apa saja yang dibutuhkan. Sabun mandi, pengharum ruangan, pasta gigi, sikat gigi, pembersih lantai lalu apa lagi yaa?

Ah! Aku lupa sabun cuci!

Aku mendorong kereta belanjaanku, ah! Ternyata tempat sabun cucinya disana. Aku segera menuju tempat sabun cuci. Itu dia! Aku mengambil satu sabun cuci itu dan segera menuju kasir, tetapi setelah memastikan semua barang yang dibutuhkan sudah ada di kereta belanjaku.

"Ibu!"

"Oh, Sakura sudah beli barang yang diperlukan?"

"Sudah bu ini," aku menunjukkan kereta dorongku. Dan kulihat ibu mengangguk, "Ibu juga sudah selesai. Ayo kita kekasir."

"Yosh!"

.

.

.

"Semuanya jadi _¥9000_." Aku melihat tukang kasir itu memberi belanjaan pada ibu. Ibu segera mengambil uang yang berada didompetnya. Aku melihat sekeliling, banyak juga ya yang belanja malam-malam begini. Aku mengeratkan jaket yang kupakai ditubuh kecilku.

"Tidak bisa bu, anda harus membayar lunas." Aku melihat ibuku, nah itu ibu kenapa?

"Tapi—"

"Ada apa bu?"

"Sakura ibu cuma bawa _8000_, kita kekurangan _1000_. Kau bawa uang tidak?" Aku menggelengkan kepala, huft~ tau begini aku akan bawa uang cadanganku tadi.

"Ya sudah bu, ibu disini saja dulu. Aku akan pulang dan mengambil uang oke?'

"Memangnya diperbolehkan?"

"Boleh kok bu, asalkan jangan terlalu lama." Ujar mbak-mbak kasir itu Aku tersenyum pada ibu, aku mengelus-ngelus pundaknya. Namun ketika aku hendak pergi—

"Semuanya jadi _1000_ tuan."

"Sisanya untuk mereka—" Pemuda berjaket hitam itu segera pergi dari supermarket itu. Ya dia membayarkan belanjaan ibuku. Ibuku berteriak berterima kasih pada pemuda itu, dan pemuda itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa menoleh dan segera pergi dengan mobilnya.

Jarang sekali orang baik seperti dia.

"Ayo Sakura kita pulang," ajak Ibuku, aku mengangguk dan ditengah perjalanan aku bertanya pada ibuku.

"Ibu kenal dengan pemuda tadi?"

"Tidak,"

"Lalu kenapa ibu menerima bantuannya?"

"Yaah~ mau bagaimana lagi, bantuan tidak boleh ditolak Sakura."

"Tapi bagaimana ibu mengembalikan uang miliknya, jika ibu saja tak tahu siapa pemuda itu?"

"Oh ya! Ibu lupa menanyakan namanya!"

"Tuhkan, bagaimana kalau itu uang hasil rampokan? Atau hasil curian?"

"Perampokan dengan pencurian sama saja Sakura~"

"Ya pokoknya gitu deh~ tapi bagaimana buu?"

"Ya sudahlah tak usah dipikirkan, nanti kalau kita bertemu lagi atau ibu bertemu dengannya ibu akan mengembalikan uangnya."

"Memang ibu ingat dengan wajah pemuda itu?"

"Tidak,"

"Lalu?"

"Yahh~ ibu memang tidak ingat dengan wajahnya tetapi ibu liat jaket yang ia pakai. Dibelakangnya ada tulisan U.S tidak terlalu besar sih, tapi ibu masih bisa melihatnya dengan jelas."

"US? United Stateskah?"

"Hush~ itu nama negara Sakura! Sepertinya sih kalau ibu tebak itu singkatan namana pemuda itu~"

"Heleh~ ibu sok jadi peramal ni~"

"Biarin,"

.

.

.

**To be Continue**

A/N

Fuwaahhh~ akhirnya selesaiii~

Tadinya mau publish yang just you know sihh tapi belum selesai ^^ Saatnya bales review! Yang login cek PM yaa!

**Sasshiko** : Ikut OSN yaa? Pernah sih dulu waktu aku SMP, dan itu OSN Biologi -_- padahal aku paling anti sama hafal-hafalan tapi sama guru aku suruh biologi. Iya ini Dilema chapter 2 update! ^^

**cherryl **: Yaa Dilema chapter 2 update ^^

Mind to Review?

Uchiha Dita Fullbuster


	3. Chapter 3

Pagi yang cerah menemaniku menuju SMA Konoha. Udaranya sejuk sekali, membuatku tak tahan untuk menghirupnya. Aku pergi menuju halte terdekat dirumahku, sambil menunggu bus aku membaca buku yang akan diajarkan pada hari ini.

Tadi malam sudah ku baca sih, tetapi aku tak begitu paham. Jadi aku baca lagi buku ini. Sekitar lima menit aku menunggu bus, aku tutup bukuku ketika bus yang ku tunggu datang. Tetapi ketika aku hendak menaiki bus, ada seseorang yang memanggilku.

"Sakura!"

Aku melihat seseorang dibalik bus itu, sebuah mobil sport berwarna putih terparkir disana. Dan dua orang gadis didalamnya, ya mereka adalah Karin dan Shion. Ada apa mereka kesini? Kan rumah mereka berlawanan arah denganku?

Aku mendekati mereka, Karin membuka kaca pintu mobilnya. "Cepat masuk."

Hee? Kau menawarkanku masuk? Maksudmu aku, kau dan Shion kesekolah bersama? "Eh, tidak usah aku naik bus saja."

"Cepat masuk! Aku sudah berbaik hati untuk menjemputmu, hargai usahaku dong!" hah~ aku menghela nafas, seperti permintaan tuan putri ini tak bisa dibantah ya?

"Jangan memasang wajah cemberut seperti itu!" Huh~ iya iya Karin-_sama._

.

.

.

**Naruto selalu punya Masashi Kishimoto. Sedangkan aku hanya meminjam karakternyaa~**

.

.

.

Sial! Harusnya aku tak menyanggupi permintaan Karin tadi!

Huh~

Aku menendang kaleng didepanku, kalian tahu kenapa aku menggerutu seperti ini? Ya betul sekali! Aku ditinggal di halte yang lumayan jauh dari sekolah. Masih lumayan kalau aku hanya ditinggal disini, tetapi ini lebih parah. Mereka menyuruhku untuk membawakan tas mereka.

Memangnya dia kira aku ini pembantu mereka, _Sakura sayang~ kau tak ingat dengan perjanjianmu?_ Sial aku lupa dengan perjanjian itu!

Hah~ akhirnya setelah beberapa menit aku berjalan kaki, aku sampai di SMA Konoha. Hah~ aku harus menaiki tangga lagi! Kenapa hariku sesial ini! Ketika aku memasuki gerbang beberapa anak murid ada yang memperhatikan aku, bahkan ada yang membicarakanku. Hah~ aku masa bodo dengan itu. Tetapi ditengah jalan—

TIN!

Sial! Aku mengerjap kaget, tas Karin dan Shion terjatuh ketanah. Mampus! Bisa mati aku karena tas mahal mereka kotor. Aku menepuk-nepuk bajuku yang kotor karena jatuh tadi, segera aku berdiri dan mengambil tas Karin dan Shion.

TIN!

Iya tuan! Aku akan minggir! Huh~ aku sedikit meminggir dari mobil yang mau lewat itu. Sial! Memang sekolah ini tempat orang kaya semua ya? Sepertinya hanya aku sendiri yang datang kesekolah dengan berjalan kaki.

Ketika mobil itu melewatiku, sekilas aku melihat Namikaze Naruto –orang yang dulu mengusirku karena aku duduk ditempat temannya. Dia duduk dikursi penumpang. Apa dia diantarkan oleh supirnya? Tapi masa iya, anak SMA masih diantar seperti itu? Terlebih lagi dia anak orang kaya, tak mungkinkan dia tak bisa mengendarai mobilkan?

Bodo ah! Aku tak memperdulikannya, aku segera berjalan menuju gedung SMA Konoha. Aku menaiki tangga menuju kelasku 3-1. Biasanya hanya beberapa menit aku menaiki tangga tetapi berhubung aku harus membawa tiga tas, aku sedikit lamban seperti kura-kura.

Badanku rasanya hancur, aku mencoba membuka pintu kelasku. Suara pintu terbukapun terdengar, sontak anak-anak yang berada didalam melihat kearahku semua. Aku tertunduk, tapi tak lama kemudian mereka kembali kedunia mereka masing-masing. Mengacuhkan aku, seakan aku tak ada didalam ruangan ini.

Aku menuju bangku Karin dan Shion yang berada didepan, mereka disana tengah duduk diatas meja dan menertawakan aku. Sial sekali aku ini. Aku menaruh tas mereka ditempat duduk mereka. Dan aku segera menuju kebangkuku yang berada dibelakang.

"Ini tas kalian." Belum sempat aku mencapai bangkuku, jeritan Karin membuatku tersentak kaget.

"SAKURA!" Sial! Kenapa aku hari ini banyak mengumpat? Haduh~ siap-siap aku mendapat hukuman karena mengotori tas mereka. Aku berbalik dan menuju bangku mereka. Karin menatapku garang, begitupula Shion. Hah~ apa yang akan kudapatkan setelah ini?

Karin turun dari mejanya, dan membuat suara gedebuk yang sedikit keras. Dia bersidekap dada, "nanti jam istirahat ikut aku! Sudah sana balik kebangkumu!"

Aku menuruti perkataan Karin, tapi kenapa dia tak marah padaku. Shion juga, aku menaruh tasku dimeja. Aku sedikit melirik Karin dan Shion yang tengah mengalami perdebatan kecil. Ah~ masa bodo dengan mereka. Aku capek~ aku jadikan kedua tanganku sebagai bantalan kepalaku.

.

.

.

Aku sedikit mengerjap karena teriakan beberapa gadis, ada apa sih? Aku mengucek-ngucek mataku, aku ketiduran. Untung hanya sebentar, aku melihat beberapa gadis berteriak-teriak dan berhamburan keluar. Ada apa sih?

Oke katakan saat ini aku kepo level satu. Bahkan gadis cantik seperti Karin dan Shionpun ikut-ikutan keluar kelas, ada apa sih?

Kring Kring Kring

Suara bel pertanda jam pelajaran pertama akan dimulai. Namun lagi-lagi aku dibuat kepo dengan keadaan ini. Suara langkah kaki yang seperti terburu-buru menuju ruangan ini sangat jelas terdengar. Ada apa sih? Namun tak lama kemudian, beberapa siswi memasuki kelas dengan wajah sumringah. Ada apa sih? Ah~ aku sangat kepo ini, bisakah kalian memberi tahuku sesuatu?

Aku melihat kerumunan gadis-gadis itu yang makin lama semakin banyak itu. Aku melihat mereka, dan saking keponya aku dengan mereka. Aku sedikit berdiri melihat apa yang mereka kerumunkan. Makin lama kerumunan gadis itu terbelah menjadi dua, ah~ sepertinya akan ada seseorang yang lewat tapi siapa?

"Kyaaa~ Sasuke-_kun_!

"Sasuke-_koi_!"

"Kyaaaa~ Sasuke-_kun_ kau terlihat tampan!"

"Sasuke! lihat kesini!"

Sasuke? Siapa dia? Oh diakah orang yang akan duduk didepanku? Siapa namanya, oh yaa! Uchiha Sasuke. Aku kembali duduk dikursiku, hah~ malas aku melihat wajahnya. Aku melihat kearah luar jendela disampingku. Hah~ andai aku mempunyai headset atau earphone atau semacamnya itu lah. Kalian tau kenapa? Karena gadis-gadis itu sangat-sangat-sangat berisik. Garis bawahi itu!

Aku menutup sebelah telingaku, aku merasakan ada dorongan dari depan. Dan ternyata sang pangeran telah duduk dibangkunya. Tak berselang lama guru yang mengajar kami masuk. Aku mengeluarkan buku catatanku, tapi aku sedikit melirik orang yang belum ku lihat orang didepanku ini. Hah~ dasar orang kaya, ini sudah jam pelajaran jaketmu bisa kali kau lepas?

Aku sedikit melirik jaketnya, sepertinya jaket itu mahal. Terlihat dari bahannya, walaupun aku tak memegang, orang awam sepertiku yang tak tahu menahu tentang kain pasti tahu jika itu mahal. Jaket itu berwarna hitam dan dibelakangnya tepat didepan mataku, ada sebuah tulisan.

Awalnya aku biasa-biasa saja tetapi ketika aku ingat kejadian tadi malam itu membuatku sedikit tersentak. US? Diakah orang semalam?

.

.

.

"Aku mau dibawa kemana Karin-_san_?"

"Sudah jangan banyak bicara! Tinggal ikuti saja kami!" Kalian tahu? Saat ini aku tengah dipaksa oleh Karin dan Shion untuk mengikuti mereka. Asal kalian tahu, saat jam pelajaran telah berakhir dan diganti dengan jam istirahat Karin dan Shion langsung menutup mataku dan mengikat tanganku.

Tentu saja aku berontak, memangnya aku mau dibawa kemana sampai harus ditutup matanya dan diikat tangannya. Seperti seorang penjahat saja. Mereka berdua entah membawaku kemana, yang aku rasakan hanyalah keramaian yang tiba-tiba menghilang. Aku duga mereka membawaku ketempat sepi.

Aku mendengar pintu terbuka, sepertinya mereka membawaku kegedung lain. Aku dibawa masuk oleh mereka berdua, dan tiba-tiba saja entah itu Karin atau Shion menarik rambutku. Sontak aku mengaduh kesakitan.

"Jangan sok kesakitan seperti itu, kau sengajakan mengotori tas kami?!" kukira mereka tak tahu kalau tas mereka kotor, tetapi ternyata—

"_Iitai_~ s-sakit~" sial mereka semakin keras menjambak rambutku. Semakin aku memberontak semakin mereka ganas menjambak rambutku. "Jangan kira aku dan Shion baik seperti dugaanmu, kami memang tak sejahat yang kau kira. Tetapi kami lebih jahat dari yang kau kira!"

"M-ma-maaf, a-aku tak se-sengaja menjatuhkan t-tas kalian, ku-ku mphon~ le-lepaskan tangan kalian d-dari rambutku~ s-sakit~"

"Haa? Kau bilang sakit? Inipun tak cukup untuk membayar tas dan kukuku yang telah kau patahkan!"

"Sa-sakit~" sungguh, asal kalian tahu ini sangat sakit. Mereka kejam sekali, aku tau mereka orang berada tetapi beginikah nasib murid beasiswa sepertiku? Aku tersungkur kelantai marmer, karena mereka menarik rambutku lalu mendorongku dengan keras.

Sepertinya lututku berdarah karena aku merasa perih dibagian sana. Dan ku rasa juga beberapa helai rambutku yang panjang rontok karena jambakan Karin dan Shion. Aku merasakan penutup mataku basah, sial! Kenapa aku menangis?

"Jangan berakting menangis seperti itu! Walaupun kau menangis darah sekalipun kami tak akan kasihan padamu!"

"Benar kata Karin, memangnya kau kira tas kami harganya murahan seperti tasmu itu? Tas kami itu ber_merk_! Mahal tau harganya!" Beginikah rasanya di_bully_? Tuhan mengapa kau ciptakan gadis seperti mereka? Aku akui mereka cantik, tapi mengapa hati mereka tak secantik wajah mereka?

Entah siapa itu, salah satu dari mereka membuka penutup mataku. Aku sedikit menyipit karena sialauan cahaya yang tiba-tiba masuk kedalam mataku. Perlahan aku membuka mataku. Ah~ ternyata mereka membawaku kekolam renang.

Aku melihat kebelakang tak ada Karin dan Shion, tetapi ketika aku melihat kearah kolam renang. Mereka berdua tengah berdiri dipinggir kolam dan membawa tasku. Sial! Mau kalian apakan tasku itu?

"Karin-_chan_~ coba lihat, tas murid beasiswa seperti dia~"

"Coba aku lihat~" aku menatap Karin dan Shion, Shion yang memegang tasku itu mengeluarkan bekal makan siangku. "Uh~ bekal buatan mama yaa~"

Kalian mau apakan bekalku? Oh tidak jangan! Jangan ceburkan bekal itu! Aku mencoba berdiri namun lagi-lagi kakiku sudah diikat. Sial! Kapan kalian mengikat kakiku?! Cih! Aku mengumpat dalam hati.

Byur

"Yah~ makanannya jatuh~ coba lihat lagi ada apa ditas murid beasiswa ini." Sial! Tuhan aku mohon jangan! Karin Shion aku mohon pada kalian jangan! Jangan ceburkan bukuku! Aku mencoba berdiri namun tak bisa. Aku harus menyelamatkan tasku!

Aku menyeret badanku menuju mereka, jika kalian lihat keadaanku sekarang. Aku lebih seperti seorang pengemis yang tak bisa jalan. Aku menyeret badanku menuju mereka, mereka yang melihatku kesusahanpun tertawa jahat.

Sungai kecil terus menerus mengalir dipipiku, kenapa? Kenapa aku tak bisa bersuara? "Hahaha Sakura sayang~ Sakura malang~"

Karin mendekatiku dan segera menyeretku. Aku hanya bisa menangis, kenapa aku tak bisa berontak? Kenapa otakku dan tubuhku tak mau bekerja sama? Karin mengangkat daguku, memaksaku melihat Shion yang hendak menjatuhkan bukuku.

"Ja-jangan~ ku-mohon~"

"Kau mau mengambil bukumu? Shion jatuhkan buku-buku itu!"

"Siap!"

Ingin sekali aku berteriak tetapi aku tak bisa, buku-bukuku berjatuhan dikolam renang. "Sana ambil bukumu!" aku rasa Karin mendorong keras punggungku. Aku terdorong menuju kearah kolam renang, dan akupun tercebur didalam kolam renang.

Aku mencoba berenang tetapi tangan dan kakiku terikat, "to-tolong~"

"Oh~ Shion~ tolonglah anak beasiswa itu~"

"Haha~" kalian jahat sekali padaku~ aku merasa nafasku sesak. Aku tak bisa bernafas lagi. Mungkinkah ini akhir hidupku?

.

.

.

Byur~

Seseorang itu seketika langsung terjun kedalam kolam untuk menyelamatkan Sakura. Membawa Sakura yang sudah tak sadarkan diri ke pinggir kolam. Karin dan Shion yang melihat itupun kaget tak percaya. "Hei!"

Orang itu mengangkat Sakura jauh dari kolam renang, ia mencoba membangunkan Sakura dengan cara menepuk-nepuk pipinya. "Hei kau tak apa-apa? Bangun."

Namun percuma saja, Sakura tetap tak sadarkan diri. "Kalian jahat sekali dengan anak ini. Bagaimana kalau dia mati?!" Orang itu menatap Karin dan Shion. Karin dan Shion mendekati orang tersebut, "kapan kau kembali? Kenapa tak hubungi kami selama ini? Ayo! Kita pergi dari sini!"

"Tapi dia—"

"Sudahlah dia tak akan mati hanya karena tenggelam dalam kolam selama satu menit!" merekapun meninggalkan Sakura seorang diri di kolam renang tersebut.

.

.

.

"Permisi Sakura-_sama_, sekarang anda harus memeriksa Itachi-_sama_."

"Oh iya terima kasih Matsuri,"

"Iya,"

"Panggil aku Sakura saja tak usah memakai embel-embel –_sama_,"

"Tapi—"

"Sudahlah kitakan seumuran,"

"Memangnya tidak apa-apa?"

"Tenang saja, ya sudah aku pergi dulu." Aku berjalan keluar dari ruang kerjaku. Beberapa ada yang menyapaku, akupun hanya membalas dengan senyuman ataupun sapaan. Aku menuruni tanggga menuju pintu keluar, seseorang dengan badan kekar dan berbaju hitam-hitam telah menantiku disana.

Dia membukakan pintu mobil yang ingin kunaiki. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, orang yang ku sebut sebagai supir pribadiku itu mengantarku kerumah kakak iparku. –Uchiha Itachi.

.

.

.

"Ughh~" Aku terbangun dari tidurku, ah~ ternyata sudah hampir malam. Aku mencoba berdiri namun.

"Argh~" lututku berdarah, aku mencoba berjalan dengan tertatih. Aku mengambil tasku yang berada didalam kolam. Setetes air mata meluncur dari mataku. Ah~ aku menangis lagi. Aku bersyukur karena masih diberi kesempatan untuk hidup.

Setelah merapikan buku, bekal, dan tasku yang berserakan dikolam. Aku menuju ruang UKS untuk mengobati luka dilututku ini. Rasanya perih sekali, beginikah nasib orang sepertiku? Tapi jika dipikir-pikir lagi, siapa yang membawaku kepinggir kolam? Sepertinya kalau Karin dan Shion tidak mungkin karena mereka marah besar padaku.

Aku menyeret kakiku, karena luka yang terdapat pada lututku. Setelah beberapa menit aku berjalan, akhirnya aku sampai diruang UKS. Kulihat pintunya tak terkunci. Aneh sih, tapi ya sudahlah aku harus mengobati lututku dulu.

Aku taruh tas berserta buku dan bekalku dilantai dekat pintu. Aku mencari-cari obat merah diantara obat-obat yang ada. Setelah ketemu dengan obat merah aku segera mencari kain kasa dan plester. Aku duduk di tepi kasur.

Kryuukk~

Sial! Aku lapar, aku mengelus-ngelus perutku yang lapar. Ah~ akukan belum makan. Tapi akukan bawa bekal ah~ aku upa bekalku sudah tak berbentuk karena ulah Karin dan Shion. Aku melirik sekilas tasku, hah~ besok aku harus pakai apa kesekolah? Bukuku semuanya basah, taskupun begitu.

Aku mengambil obat merah di sampingku, namun aku terkejut ketika seorang pemuda masuk dengan tangan dan kepala yang berdarah.

"Eh?" mata biru lautnya melihatku dari atas hingga bawah. Aku terkejut dan segera turun dari tepi kasur, argh! Sial! Aku lupa lututku berdarah! Aku sedikit meringis karena rasa sakit yang timbul dilututku.

Ketika aku sedang meringis kesakitan pemuda yang kuketahui namanya –Namikaze Naruto itu mendekatiku dan duduk ditepi kasur. "Disini ada kotak P3K?" tanyanya.

Aku masih setia menunduk, "tidak ada, yang tersisa hanya itu." Aku menunjuk barang-barang yang baru saja kuambil disamping Naruto.

"Itu saja?"

"Iya." Dia sedikit melirik kearah lukaku, akupun menutupinya karena asal kalian tau tubuhku masih basah. _Hell no_! Yang pasti lekuk tubuhku akan tercetak jelas. Malunya aku~

"Ya sudah~ obati saja untuk lukamu, kau juga terlukakan."

"Eh? Tidak! Tidak lukamu lebih parah dari pada punyaku, lebih baik ini untukmu saja. Aku bisa mengobatinya dirumah nanti."

"Tapi nanti lukamu—"

"Sudah tak apa, kau bisa mengobati lukamu tidak?"

"Hm~ sepertinya tidak~" Naruto menjulurkan telapak tangannya yang terluka. Tanpa basa-basi aku segera mencuci luka Naruto dan segera mengobatinya dengan obat merah dan segera membalut lukanya. Setelah selesai aku menaruh obat merah itu pada tempatnya.

Kain kasa dan plester yang ada langsung habis, aku sedikit meringis karena luka dilututku. Aku segera menuju pintu dan mengambil tasku menghiraukan Naruto yang tengah memandangku. "Eh? Tunggu!"

"Ada apa?"

"Um~ terima kasih~"

"Untuk?"

"Karena kau telah mengobati lukaku."

"Oh iya sama-sama,"

"Dan jugaa—"

"..?"

"Dan juga aku minta maaf."

"Untuk?"

"Dihari pertama sekolah aku mengusirmu dari tempat duduk temanku."

"Tak apa, itu juga salahku yang tidak bertanya dulu."

"Eh? Tunggu! Jangan pergi dulu!"

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Kau— maksudku namamu?"

".."

"..?"

"Haruno Sakura."

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaan Itachi-_kun_ Sakura?" Aku melepaskan _stetoskop_ku, dan segera menutup pintu yang berwarna coklat itu. Aku menenagkan wanita yang lebih tua empat tahun dariku ini. Aku mengajaknya keluar untuk menghirup udara segar.

"Sakura jawab pertanyaanku!"

Hah~ aku menghela nafas, aku menatap mata hitam kakak iparku ini –Uchiha Konan dia adalah istri dari kakak iparku –Uchiha Itachi. Aku menatap sendu mata yang hampir mengeluarkan liquid bening itu. "Keadaan kak Itachi semakin memburuk~"

"Apa?" hanya satu kata yang keluar dari mulut kak Konan. Aku mengerti perasaannya, sebagai seorang wanita tentunya. Kak Itachi menderita _leukimia,_ sudah hampir stadium empat. Aku merasa prihatin dengan wanita didepanku ini.

Aku menenangkan Kak Konan yang menangis tersedu-sedu. "Ssshh~ tenanglah kak~"

"Apakah tidak ada cara untuk menyembuhkannya Sakura?"

"Ada dua cara tetapi kemungkinannya hanya—"

"Berapa Sakura?"

".."

"..?"

"Kemungkinannnya sangat tipis kak~"

"Ya Tuhan~" Aku tahu perasaannya kak Konan, pasti rasanya sakit sekali. Aku hanya bisa menenangkan tangisan wanita yang berumur tiga puluhan itu. "Kak~ ada satu hal lagi yang ingin kukatakan~"

".."

"Tapi aku mohon kakak tenang dulu~"

".."

".." Aku lihat kak Konan mengusap air matanya dan menatapku sendu, pancaran mata itu seperti mengatakan 'aku siap dengar apa yang ingin kau sampaikan' aku tak tega, tak terasa sungai kecil mengalir dari mataku.

"Kenapa kamu yang menangis Sakura?"

"Ah~" Aku mengusap air mataku dan memegang erat tangan kak Konan,eratan tanganku ini pada kak Konan seperti sebuah pesan yang ingin ku sampaikan bahwa 'kau harus kuat dengan apa yang ingin kau dengar'

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, aku pejamkan mataku sejenak. Fyuuh~ aku harus bisa! Ini demi kak Itachi dan kak Konan. "Kak Itachi~"

".."

"Kak Itachi mengalami depresi berat~" aku sedikit meringis karena kak Konan meremas jariku.

"Lalu?"

"Kalau ingin menyembuhkan atau menghilangkan sel-sel kanker yang ada ditubuh kak Itachi, pertama-tama kita harus menghilangkan depresinya."

".."

"Karena aku takut, saat melakukan proses penyembuhan tubuh dan otaknya tak berkerja dengan baik akibat depresi yang dialaminya." Kak Konan menghela nafas berat, ia menundukkan kepalanya. Eratan tangannya padakupun semakin lama semakin erat.

".."

"kak~"

"—Bagaimana cara penyembuhan depresinya dan menghilangkan sel-sel kanker tersebut Sakura?"

"Menurut hipotesisku selama ini, aku rasa penyebab depresi kak Itachi adalah—"

"..?"

".."

"Siapa Sakura?"

".."

".."

"Sasuke-_kun_~" aku mati-matian menahan nafas hanya untuk mengeluarkan satu kata itu. Dan aku rasa kak Konan juga sedikit terkejut, terlihat dari cara bicara.

"Ja—di?"

"Kita harus mendekatkan Sasuke-_kun_ dengan kak Itachi~"

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

A/N

Yeay! Akhirnya selesai chapter tiganyaa~ semoga puas yaa~ ini konfliknya udah mau muncul. Tadinya mau aku buat yang scene SMA dulu baru yang masalah utama, tetapi tampaknya pada greget yaa? ya udah ini aku kasih scene dimana awal konflik ini muncul. Yaa~ maaf yaa kalau disini Sasukenya gak muncul~ dianya lagi sibuk sama aku #digampar mungkin chapter depan diakan muncul.

Soal luka Naruto itu kenapa, coba tanya sama Narutonya langsung.

"Kok tanya aku sih Ditaa! Kan kamu yang buat ceritanya."

"Lahkan kamu yang ngalamin #gandengSasuketeruspergi"

"Ditaaa!" #abaikan

Oh yaa~ bocoran chapter depan adalah, awal mula bagaimana SasuSaku dijodohkan^^ dan kemungkinan akan ngaret updatenyaa~ kan bentar lagi lebaran^^ #apahubungannya #abaikan

Semoga dapet yaa fellnyaa~ ^^ saatnya bales review, yang login cek PM oke!

**Fina Imama** : Post di grup? Boleh aja sih kamu aku tag, tapi masalahnya aku gak tau nama facebook kamu ._. nah kalau memang bisa tag sendiri aja yaa, kalau enggak kasih tahu nama facebook kamu dulu Dilema chapter 2 update ^^

**lee** : Sasukenya lagi sama aku XD #Digampar Maaf~ Sasukenya belum muncul jugaa~ tapi tenang aja chapter depan Sasuke sama Sakuranya akan muncul ok #InsyaAllah tapi XD hehe Iya ini Dilema chapter 2 update ^^

**Ayumu Nakashima** : Iyaa ini udah update Dilema chapter 2 nyaa (:

Terima kasih yang telah mereview^^ maybe you can review again? ^^

Uchiha Dita Fullbuster


	4. Chapter 4

Hari sudah menjelang sore, namun aku masih berada di jalan menuju rumahku. Aku sedikit menyeret kakiku saat berjalan. Luka yang terdapat pada lututku memang darahnya sudah tidak mengalir tapi rasa sakitnya masih terasa.

Setelah beberapa menit aku berjalan, karena uangku habis yaah mau tidak mau aku harus jalan kaki menuju rumah. Aku sedikit kaget dengan mobil _ambulance_ yang tiba-tiba datang. Aku sedikit tertarik akan hal itu, aku melihat mobil _ambulance_ itu berhenti tidak jauh dariku.

Aku sedikit terburu-buru hingga lupa rasa sakit yang ku rasakan. Puluhan orang mengerubungi entah apa itu ditengah jalan, tapi sepertinya ada sebuah kecelakaan. Kalian tahu kenapa aku bisa bilang seperti itu? Karena ada sebuah motor yang sudah tak berbentuk sedang diangkat ke mobil bak terbuka oleh beberapa orang polisi.

Polisi-polisi itu memasangi garis untuk para warga agar tidak mendekati. Dua orang laki-laki berbaju putih-putih itu mengangkat seorang mayat wanita menuju mobil _ambulance_. Wanita itu sepertinya aku kenal.

Walaupun sekujur tubuhnya sudah terlumuri darah aku seperti familiar dengannya. Tapi siapa? Aku menyipitkan mataku ketika mayat wanita itu masuk kedalam mobil _ambulance_. Ketika aku ingin melihat lebih jelas seseorang menepuk bahuku.

"Sakura?" Aku melihatnya. Tepat disampingku, seorang nenek tua tetanggaku –Chiyo. Aku melihatnya menangis tersedu-sedu. Kenapa? Ada apa?

"Ada apa nek? Kok nenek nangis?"

"Sakura~"

"Iya?"

"Tabahkan hatimu ya nak~" _Ada apa?_

"Kenapa?"

"Ibumu—

.

.

.

.

.

Kecelakaan"

.

**Naruto selalu punya om MK alias Masashi Kishimoto**

**Dilema original punya aku seorang yaitu istri dari Uchiha Sasuke #digampar :v**

**Note : oh yaa, jika kalian lihat dari chapter 1 disini Sakura belum pernah liat tampang Sasuke. kerennya itu belum face to face wkwk :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa?" hanya satu kata yangmempunyai banyak makna itu yang bisa keluar dari mulut kecilku. Kau bohong kan nek? Ibuku tak mungkin kecelakaan, ah~ sepertinya raut wajah sedihnya tak berbohong. Seketika duniaku berputar, aku limbung dan jatuh dipelukan nenek-nenek yang sudah tak kuat menampung beban tubuhku itu.

Samar-samar sebelum aku kehilangan kesadaran, nenek tetanggaku itu menjeritkan namaku. "Sakura!" Dan beberapa orang mengerubungiku. Hingga seorang pria berambut hitam panjang menghampiriku dan segera membopongku. Aku tak sempat melihat jelas wajah pria itu karena kesadaranku yang perlahan menghilang.

"Eghh~" aku menggeliat pelan, aku segera bersender pada kasur dibelakangku. Ah~ apakah tadi hanyalah sebuah mimpi? Tapi kenapa sangat nyata? Aku melihat sekeliing, ternyata aku berada dikamarku.

Aku meraba tubuhku, aku juga masih memakai seragam sekolah. Dan lututku yang terluka, aku mendengar suara orang yang berjalan mendekati kamarku. Siapa itu? Ibukah? Ayahkah? Aku melirik jam weker disampingku, 08.00 pm.

Sudah malam? Tapi perasaanku tadi aku sedang jalan menuju rumah dan— "IBU!" seruku.

Aku segera beranjak dari tempat tidur, ibu ibu dan hanya ibu yang aku gumamkan. Ketika aku membuka pintu nenek Chiyo –tetanggaku berada disana. Ia tak membawa apa-apa, namun raut wajahnya itu—

"Sakura~ kau sudah bangun?"

"Nek! Ibu! Bagaimana keadaan ibu nek?! Ibuku nek!"

"Sssh~ tenanglah Sakura~ ibumu— sedang berada di rumah yang paling indah disana~" Aku beringsut mendengar pernyataan tetangga tuaku itu. Ya Tuhan! Kenapa engkau memberi cobaan yang begitu berat padaku?

"Karin sedari tadi masuk kelas aku tak melihat batang hidung Sakura, apa dia—"

"Bagus dong kalau dia tak masuk! Aku sudah muak dengan wajahnya."

"Tapi Karin~ aku takut kalau dia—"

"Sudahlah Shion! Apa yang kau takut—aahh~ Sasuke-_kun_~" Shion meremas ujung roknya, sungguh gadis itu sangat takut jika terjadi sesuatu dengan Sakura. Awalnya ia tak setuju dengan rencana Karin yang ingin menyiksa Sakura saat jam istirahat, namun dia tak bisa melawan Karin. Dia takut kalau~

"Shion? Kenapa kau gemetar seperti itu?" Naruto menepuk kepala Shion pelan. Shion tanpa berkata apapun segera pergi meninggalkan kelas. Naruto dan yang lainnya pun bingung, ada apa dengan gadis itu?

Naruto berbalik dan menanyakan pada sepupu jauhnya itu, yang tengah bergelayut manja dilengan sahabatnya. Naruto memutar bola matanya bosan melihat mereka berdua. Segera saja ia pisahkan Karin dan Sasuke.

"Apa sih Naruto! Kau menggangguku dengan Sasuke-_kun_ saja." Karin merenggut sebal dengan sepupunya itu.

"Astaga sepupuku sayang tak tahukah kau bahwa ini masih terlalu pagi untuk **bermesraan** didepan umum?" Naruto menekankan kata 'bermesraan' pada sepupunya itu, sedangkan Karin hanya merenggut sebal dan mencubit lengan Naruto sedikit keras.

"Aww! Beruntung kau sepupuku! Kalau tidak kupacari juga kau!"

"Walaupun aku bukan sepupumu, aku tetap tak sudi punya pacar sepertimu!" Karin membuang mukanya sebal, Naruto mendengus mendengar jawabn sepupunya itu.

"Kau juga Sasuke, kenapa kau tak menolak perempuan seperti dia sih? Aku masih belum siap jika seandainya aku akan menjadi kakak iparmu!" satu jitakan keras mendarat dikepala kuning Naruto, Naruto mengaduh kesakitan.

"Jangan kira aku juga mau menjadi adik iparmu, lagian sepupumu ini yang mendekatiku bukan aku." Sasuke melengos pergi menuju tempat duduknya yang berada di belakang, Naruto mengikutinya dari belakang. Sedangkan Karin masih merenggut sebal,

Naruto dan Sasuke duduk ditempat duduknya, Sasuke menatap keluar jendela, sedangkan Naruto melihat kursi belakang Sasuke, dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan ia bergumam 'dia kemana?' namun gumaman hanyalah gumamam. Tak berarti apa-apa. Mungkin.

.

.

.

"Kau kenapa Naruto? Sedari tadi pelajaran kuperhatikan kau selalu melihat kearah belakangku."

"Ah~ tidak, hanya saja apa kau tau orang yang duduk di belakangmu kemana?"

"Hn?"

"Apa?"

"Memangnya ada orang yang duduk di belakangku?"

"Heee? Kau tak tahu ada orang yang duduk dibelakangmu?"

"Tidak."

"Astaga Sasuke, oke kuakui laki-laki itu tak terlalu peka, tetapi tolonglah ini kau pekanya oh Kami-sama~"

"Hn," Naruto menghela nafas bosan mendengar jawaban Sasuke, "tak adakah kosa kata lain selain hn di otakmu?"

"Hn,"

"Sasuke! aku serius!"

"Aku juga serius." Naruto beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan segera menuju tempat duduk Kin, salah satu pengurus kelas. Kin yang tengah bergosip ria dengan teman-temannya melihat Naruto menghampiri meja Kin gadis-gadis itu berhamburan.

"Ada apa Naruto? Kau membuat teman-temanku kabur karenamu."

"Oh, maaf kalau begitu. Aku hanya ingin bertanya kenapa Haruno Sakura tak masuk,"

"Siapa? Ha—"

"Haruno Sakura,"

"Siapa dia?"

"Astaga Kin, dia anak baru yang beberapa hari yang lalu masuk! Kau tak mengenalnya?"

"Oh! Gadis cupu berambut pink itu? Entahlah, aku tak tau dia kemana."

"Yah~ ya sudah lah terima kasih yaa!"

"Yaa— eh Naruto, tangan dan kepalamu kenapa?" Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya yang terbalut perban.

"Oh ini? Biasalah, anak tetangga minta kenalan dengan tanganku." Naruto melengos pergi dan mengindahkan teriakan Kin meminta penjelasan. Naruto berjalan keluar kelas, yah~ untuk menghirup udara segar.

Sesekali ia melirik gadis-gadis yang tengah tersipu karena Naruto melewati mereka. Bukannya ia sombong, tetapi memang dia adalah anak yang cukup populer di sekolah. Tetapi bukan berarti karena dia populer dia itu _playboy_.

Naruto berjalan dengan kedua tangan dibelakang kepalanya, sesekali ia menyapa orang-orang yang ia kenal. Rasanya bermain basket bagus juga batinnya. Naruto berjalan menuju gedung lapangan basket.

Krieet

Suara pintu terbuka terdengar menggema di seluruh ruangan ini. Sepertinya tak ada orang ujarnya dalam hati. Namun ketika Naruto hendak mengambil bola basket, Shion tengah duduk di tempat duduk penonton. Niat Naruto untuk bermain basket hilang, ia mendekati Shion di baisan tempat duduk penonton.

"Shion?" Gadis cantik itu mendongak melihat Naruto disampingnya. Lelaki tampan itu duduk disamping Shion.

"Ada apa?" Shion menatap mata biru laut Naruto, seketika Shion sadar dan hanya menjawab dengan gelengan lemah semata.

"Sepertinya kau sedang dalam _mood_ yang tidak bagus ya? Perlu ku panggilkan Sasuke?" Naruto menaikkan kedua kakinya ke bangku didepannya. Lagi dan lagi pertanyaan Naruto hanya dijawab dengan gelengan kepala dari Shion.

"Ya sudah, sepertinya kau memang sedang tak mau diganggu, aku pergi." Naruto beranjak pergi dari tempat duduknya, namun baru beberapa langkah Shion mengeluarkan saranya.

"Naruto, bisakah pulang sekolah nanti kau mengantarkanku ke rumah Sakura?" Naruto mentap Shion yang juga tengah menatapnya. Sebenarnya pulang sekolah nanti, ia memiliki janji dengan Sasuke tetapi entah mengapa jika ini berkaitan dengan'**nya**' ia tidak bisa menolak.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke, seorang pemuda yang tampan, memiliki tubuh yang lumayan bagus untuk ukuran anak SMA dan tentunya dia mempunyai dompet yang tebal. Gadis mana yang tak akan tergila-gila dengan pemuda seperti dia?

Mobil _sport_ berwarna hitam itu baru saja memasuki garasi rumah besar itu. Uchiha Sasuke turun dari balik pintu pengemudi, dengan tas yang tersampir dipunggungnya ia berjalan menuju pintu masuk rumahnya.

Tak ada salam apapun ketika ia memasuki rumah berlantai dua itu. Tak ada ucapan selamat datang ataupun apa. Hanya kesunyian yang bisa Sasuke dengar. Ia merebahkan dirinya di sofa ruang tamu rumahnya. Ia memejamkan matanya sebentar, hingga suara seseorang yang tengah terburu-buru menuruni tangga terdengar.

Seorang lelaki yang masih terlihat muda itu berjalan didepan Sasuke, menghiraukan Sasuke yang tengah terpejam di sofa berwarna _soft brown_ itu. Ia mencari sesuatu di meja depan Sasuke, lelaki yang berstelkan baju hitam dengan jaket berwarna hitam, dan tak lupa celana _jeans _dan sepatunya itu.

"Sasuke kau lihat kunci mobilku disini tidak?" Sasuke yang masih terpejam hanya menjawab dengan gelengan kepala. Terlihat lelaki yang mirip dengan Sasuke itu berdecak kesal, hingga Sasuke merasa terusik karena kebisingan yang dibuat lelaki didepannya ini.

"Kau benar tak melihat kunci mobilku?"

"Tidak."

"Ck! Sialan kemana kunci mobilku?" lelaki yang bernama lengkap –Uchiha Itachi itu masih sibuk mencari kunci mobilnya yang hilang. Hingga akhirnya ia menyerah dan menatap wajah adiknya yang tengah memperhatikannya.

"Apa?"

"Kunci mobilmu,"

"Untuk?"

"Sudah jangan banyak tanya! Lagian kenapa kau pulang?! Harusnya kau segera menuju rumah sakit!"

"Rumah sakit? Untuk apa?"

"Astaga Sasuke! Kau tak mengecek handphonemu?" Sasuke merogoh ponsel diisaku celananya, dan ternyata ponselnya kehabisan daya hingga tak bisa meyala.

"Handphoneku mati. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Ibu masuk rumah sakit!"

.

.

.

"Sakura!"

"Sudahlah Shion, mungkin dia sedang keluar rumah."

"Tapi Naruto aku harus memastikan keadaan Sakura!"

"Ya aku tahu kau mengkhawatirkannya, tetapi kita di sini sudah hampir tiga puluh menit dan sang empunya rumah tak kunjung keluar."

"Tapi aku—"

"Aku tau kau menghkhawatirkan dia, tetapi sudahlah lebih baik kita pulang dan temui esok."

"Ya sudah kalau kau ingin pulang, pulang saja. Aku akan menunggu Sakura hingga dia pulang." Shion duduk di kursi kayu di sampingnya itu. Naruto menghela nafas panjang, gadis ini keras kepala sekali batinnya. Naruto yang tak tega meninggalkan Shionpun ikut ikutan duduk di samping gadis cantik itu.

Shion melirik Naruto di sampingnya, "kenapa tak pulang?"

"Aku tak mungkin meninggalkan gadis sepertimu sendirian disini. Aku juga masih mempunyai rasa kasian." Jawab Naruto tanpa melihat Shion.

Shion melirik sinis kearah Naruto, "aku tak perlu kau kasihani."

Suasana diantara Naruto dan Shion sedikit canggung karena perdebatan kecil mereka. Tak ada satupun di antara mereka yang ingin memulai pembicaraan. Hingga setelah kurang lebih satu jam mereka duduk di depan rumah sederhana itu, seorang pemuda dengan seorang nenek renta melihat mereka dan menghampiri mereka.

"Kalian temannya Sakura?" tanya nenek yang berada disamping pemuda berambut merah itu. Shion dan Naruto segera berdiri dan Shion mendekati nenek dan pemuda itu. "Iya nek, apakah nenek tahu dimana Sakura sekarang? Sudah satu jam kami menunggu tetapi Sakura tak ada."

Nenek itu melirik pemuda berambut merah itu dan pemuda yang bernama –Akasuna Sasori itu tersenyum dan menatap Shion. "Sakura mungkin tak akan pulang hingga besok pagi."

Shion menatap Sasori bingung, Naruto sedikit tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini. Dimana Sakura tak akan pulang hingga esok pagi. "Ada apa dengan Sakura, hingga ia tak akan pulang sampai besok pagi?" tanya Naruto.

"Kemarin ibu Sakura kecelakaan, dan ibunya meninggal ditempat kejadian."

"Apa?"

"Sakura sekarang masih dipemakaman, jadi kami mohon bujuk dia untuk pulang karena dari kemarin ia tak mau pulang."

"Ayah Sakura bagaimana?" tanya Shion.

"Ayah Sakura menghilang entah kemana, tolonglah bujuk Sakura pulang. Kami sudah berusaha membujuknya tetapi ia tetap tak mau pulang. Kami khawatir dengan keadaan tubuhnya, sedari kemarin ia belum makan."

"Astaga! Dimana letak makam ibu Sakura?"

.

.

.

"Sakura~" Shion menutup mulutnya ketika melihat tubuh Sakura yang terbaring diatas gundukan tanah yang terdapat batu yang bertuliskan **RIP HARUNO MEBUKI**. Walaupun ia baru mengenal Sakura, dan ia juga sering ikut-ikutan dengan Karin untuk menyiksa Sakura. Ia masih punya hati nurani untuk merasa kasian terhadap sesamanya.

Shion memeluk Sakura yang masih menangis meratapi kepergian ibunya. "Shi—on," ujar Sakura lirih.

"Sakura~ maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maafkan aku Sakura!"

"Ma—af untuk a—pa?" ujar Sakura sedikit terbata-bata,

"Untuk semuanyaa~ aku sungguh minta maaf!"

"Sudah—lah~" Shion menagis melihat keadaan Sakura, sedangkan Sakura menangis meratapi kepergian ibunya. Sedangkan Naruto melihat dua gadis didepannya itu sedikit miris, hingga mata _blue shapire_nya menangkap sosok yang sangat ia kenal.

"Paman~" Naruto bergumam. Ia melirik Shion dan Sakura, sepertinya mereka butuh waktu berdua. Akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk sedikit menjauh dari mereka berdua. Selain itu, Naruto juga masih mempunyai urusan dengan yang lain.

"Sakura~"

".."

"Kita pulang yuk~"

".."

"Sak—"

"Aku tak mungkin meninggalkan ibuku sendiri disini,"

"Tapi Sakura—"

"Aku tak ingin pulang Shion~"

"Sakura aku mohon~ aku sedih melihatmu seperti ini! Lihat kau saja masih memakai seragam kemarin. Dan pastinya kau belum makan dari kemarin! Kau bisa sakit jika seperti ini Sakura!"

"Aku tak peduli Shion~ aku tak apa jika sakit, asalkan aku tak meninggalkan ibuku sendirian."

"Sakura~"

"Kau pulang saja, aku harus—"

"Sakuraaa!" jeritan Shion membuat Naruto yang tengah mengobrol dengan seseorang terpaksa meninggalkan orang itu dan mendekati Shion. "Ada apa?"

"Sakura pingsan! Bantu aku mengangkatnya Naruto!" Naruto dengan sigap mengangkat tubuh kecil Sakura, dan segera membawanya masuk kedalam mobilnya. Dan tanpa mereka sadari seseorang dibalik pohon itu melihat semuanya.

.

.

.

"Kata dokter ibu hanya kelelahan." Sasuke tak memperdulikan perkataan kakaknya itu, ia masih setia disamping ibunya yang tengah tertidur pulas di ruang rawat. Sasuke meremas jemari ibunya yang lentik sedikit gemas, sungguh ia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan ibunya yang tak kunjung sadarkan diri.

Sasuke sangat _shock_ ketika mendengar ibunya kecelakaan. Ia dan kakaknya segera tancap gas menuju rumah sakit akan hal itu. Sesampainya disana, ibu hanya ditemani oleh perawat sedangkan ayahnya entah kemana.

Tak berselang lama ia datang, ayahnya datang dengan baju serba hitam dengan tampang lesu. Ia menatap –Mikoto istrinya. Sasuke yang tahu akan hal itu secara tak rela menyingkir dari samping ibunya dan segera digantikan oleh ayahnya –Fugaku Uchiha.

"Mikoto~ sadarlah~" seakan itu adalah mantra ajaib, mata yang tertutup itu tiba-tiba terbuka secara perlahan. Menampilkan sepasang mata _onyx _yang sedikit redup. Itachi yang melihat ibunya telah sadarkan diri segera memanggil dokter. Sedangkan Sasuke menatap ibunya dengan wajah gembira.

"Ibu! Ibu sudah sadar?" Mikoto berusaha duduk dibantu oleh Fugaku, ia menatap Sasuke dalam. Namun perkataan yang dilontarkan ibunya itu membuat Sasuke ingin teriak sekencang-kencangnya. Dan itu membuat Itachi yang baru datang dan Fugaku yang berada disamping Mikoto terkejut setengah mati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kamu siapa?"

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

A/N

Dor! Maaf baru update, sepertinya aku tak menempati janjiku. Harusnya chapter ini, ada kejadian dimana SasuSaku bakal dijodohin tetapi tiba-tiba ngebleng seketika. Yaah~ hasilnya gak ada deh, maaaf yaa #bungkuk2 XD

Maaf juga baru update, banyak kendala didunia nyata. Yah~ biasa lah anak SMA tugas numpuk belum lagi pr, dan lagi les kesana kesini -_- dan belum lagi hampir dua minggu ini aku lagi galaaau~ tingkat akut. Biasalah percintaan ABG labil macam aku orang.

Um, ngomong-ngomong pada penasaran gak sih siapa yang nolong Sakura saat tenggelam? Trus kenapa ayah Sakura tiba-tiba menghilang? Siapa yang dimaksud paman oleh Naruto yang so pastinya bukan ayah Sakura karena mereka belum saling kenal? Terus apa maksud kata-kata '**nya**' yang aku _bold_tin? Sebab Mikoto masuk rumah sakit dan gak kenal sama Sasuke?

Oh ya pada bingung ya sebenernya ini flashback atau apa yang cerita Sakura saat SMA. Dan kemarin tiba2 aja ada Sakura sm Konan yang muncul tiba2._. Yaah~ bisa dibilang Sakura saat SMA adalah flashback. Dimana flashback ini akan ada kaitannya dengan masa depan Sakura saat ud nikah sam Sasuke itu.. #ehh kok bocorinsih XD

Ya sudahlah saatnya bales review! Yang login cek PM oke!

**Meme Chua** **: ****Kenapa ada sepotong bukan dua potong cerita pas Sakura jadi dokter dan istri Sasuke?** Itu karena aku ingin satu-satu cerita yang keluar, gimana yaa jelasinnya? Pokoknya aku ingin membuat reader bingung sm penasaran XD  
**Ini kira" sampai berapa chapter ya?** Waah~ aku gak tau tuhh, aku gak pernah di planing bakal berapa chapter XD  
**Dhita-san, siapa yang menolong Sakura?** Siapa yaa? haduhh, aku juga bingung. tapi dia adalah orang penting bagi Sakura :D  
**Saya sedikit bingung dengan Sakura yang dari SMP langsung masuk SMA..  
Apakah Sakura masuknya kelas X?** Jadi Sakura sm Sasuke itu beda satu tahun karena Sakura waktu SMP kan aksel, nah trus pas kelas 1 dia sekolah tapi Cuma sebentar karena dia ingin bantu ibu sm ayahnya, nah pas kelas 2 dia enggak sekolah. Masuk-masuk langsung kelas 3 gitu lohh.  
Iya ini udah lanjut, terima kasih sarannyaa. :D

**Imut** : Iya ini chapter 4 udah lanjut

**sami haruchi 2** : Iya nih Sakunya mau aku buat menderita dulu XD

Mind to Review?

Uchiha Dita Fullbuster


End file.
